The Return
by HOLY SHIT I'M ON FIRE
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, danger still found it's way to her, and she meets Damon and Stephan Salvatore. Why does Stephan look exactly like Edward? and WHAT exactly are they? ExB/SxB NO ELENA, but there will be Katherine ;)


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! **

**This is just some idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a bit and I finally decided to put it into words.**

**The story takes place in season 5 of the Vampire Diaries, and Twilight: New Moon and starts out just after Bella, Edward and Alice return from Volterra. **

**Original Vampires in this story are slightly different than in the tv show, but Cold Ones stayed the same :)**

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT!  
I just mess around with the characters and bring them into one world ;)**

**Please review, but remember...this is my first story!**

My brain couldn't function.

Edward sat in my bedroom confessing his love for me, and I am speechless. His leaving was a lie, and I had suffered because of it. I'm heartbroken, I'm angry, and most of all, I'm confused. He has no idea of what I've been through these past 6 months he's been gone, and I'm not sure I want him to. Would he think differently of me? I'm not the same girl I once was, and maybe now that I've changed he _truly_ wont want me anymore.

I didn't realize I had spaced out until my phone vibrates, and Edward brings me out of my thoughts,  
"Say something, please. I've forgotten how frustrating it is to not be able to read your mind!"

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts and form a coherent sentence. Pulling out my iPhone, I see Damon is calling me, not feeling like speaking to him at the moment, I hit ignore to send his call to voicemail.

"Have I hurt you too much? Have you moved on?" he asks, sounding dejected by my silence.

"No, that's not it, I'm just feeling overwhelmed. This is a lot for me to take in right now, you've known all along that what you said was a lie, but I didn't. I believed you and I'm going to need time to process all of this, I'm sorry," I stuttered out, trying to wrap my head around the fact that he _loved_ me, that maybe the prophecy was true for all doppelgangers.  
That thought stopped my train of thought abruptly.  
How in the _world_ am I supposed to tell him about Stephan? I'm not sure who would react worse, Stephan or Edward.

Stephan and I have become increasingly close over the past 5 months, so much so that I've begun to develop feelings for him, as he had for me, but I'm still so torn. I told him I need time to be sure of my feelings for him; I don't want to love him simply because of his resemblance to Edward.

Which is why Edward can't know what I've been doing since his departure. This thought sends a ripple of pain through me knowing that I just got him back, and now _I'll _be the one leaving _him._

"I'll wait as long as it takes, I'll even beg if that what you want, I'll do anything" he whispered brokenly. This is what I'm afraid of, I have to act quickly if I need to keep him in the dark.

"Anything?"

"Anything," he says a bit stronger.

"Take me to see your family?"  
This threw him off for a second, "Of course, I didn't know you would want to see them so soon. May I ask why?" he responded, surprise and curiosity lacing his voice. I tried to not make a definite decision about the nature of my visit to the Cullen home; I couldn't have Alice see my plans.

"I missed them, it _has_ been 6 months Edward," I say, rolling my eyes in his direction as I lace up my black leather boots.  
He looks down sullenly, "I _am_ sorry, Bella."

I grab his hand, pulling him out the door with me quietly, as to not wake Charlie.  
"I know. Lets go see your family"

Outside my house, I pull myself onto his back and try to not remember that this will be the last time I see him. My phone vibrates again.

I haven't been to the Cullen house since my disastrous 18th birthday, and I've forgotten how truly beautiful their home is. Now, being able to take in the scenery with stronger eyes, I know that I missed out on seeing just how amazing this house really is, when Edward and I were together.

As we approached the steps of the house, the door swung open and Esme bounded the stairs, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bella, I've missed you, how are you dear?" she says, brushing a few stray strands of hair from my face.

"I'm fine," I whispered meekly, still stunned at her Alice-like outburst, that I didn't notice the family gathering at the porch.  
"Why don't you come on in Bella? We would all love to catch up," Carlisle spoke, chuckling at his wife.

I hesitantly walk through the front door, before being surrounded by hugs and greetings from all the Cullen's except Rosalie and Jasper, it seems that even after I fixed her mistake – well _Damon's_ mistake actually- and saved her brother, she still harboured ill feelings toward me.

That was fine; I wont see any of them after tonight.

"So Bella, what brings you here at this hour?" Carlisle asks curiously, after we had all settled into the dining room.

Here it goes.

"I came to talk to all of you, and I would appreciate it if I could speak without interruptions." They all nodded, and looked at each other in question at my vague request.

My phone vibrates again, and I quickly ignore the call once again, Damon is so infuriating!

I took a breath, "I'm leaving," I held up my hand before any of them could protest, "No no, you promised, no interruptions" I said, shaking my head.

"That was before you spring _THAT_ on us! Bella why?" Alice burst, at the same time that Edward whispered, "No!"

"Look, I love you all, I really do, but I can't stay here, I'm not the same person I-" I was cut off by very loud banging on the Cullen's front door. Knowing exactly who that is, I am thankful that Original vampires can't enter a home unless invited in.

Carlisle opens the door, and there stands Damon, soaking wet, and very, very agitated.

"You're ignoring me," he states, disregarding the Cullen's and only looking at me.

"The three missed calls? Sorry my phone's dead," I reply sassily.

"Oh cut the crap Bella, we have bigger things to deal with than my _one_ slip up!"

"_SLIP UP? _ Is that what you're calling it? Damon she nearly died! And I've been doing damage control ever since! She is not something you can '_slip up' _with!" I was so furious I was shaking. The Cullen's watched our exchange with curiosity burning in their eyes.

He stepped into the house.

"How did you…?" I asked, confused. Could he know the Cullen's? Could he have been invited in previously?

"They're not human genius, _remember_? I don't have to be invited in" he replied, arching one eyebrow at me.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Rosalie exclaimed, looking between Damon and I, and getting ready to pounce on me.

She lunged for me but I'm fast now too, my fangs came out and the veins around my eyes popped as I got ready to defend myself. This made her falter, when she realised I'm not the human she once knew. I am an Original Vampire, and could definitely defend myself against a Cold One if need be.

"Bella? How…?" Edward asked, while the rest looked stunned.

"Oh yeah she's a vampire now, a REAL vampire, one who doesn't…you know…_sparkle," _said Damon, which earned a growl from Rosalie. "Oh shut it Barbie!" he said to Rosalie before turning to me and whispering, "are all Cold Ones this bat-shit crazy?"

I stifled a giggle, "well, maybe a few," I snickered.

"Bella, what is going on? Who is this man" Edward spoke up, gaining Damon's attention.

"Holy shi-" I cut off Damon's outburst with "Don't worry Edward, we we're just leaving, goodbye everyone," as I pulled Damon toward the door.

"No, no, wait I want to stay and have a chit-chat Bells, and _hey! _Maybe they'll want to meet Stephan!"

"Damon don't!"

"Oh come on Bella, don't you think Edwin the doppel-Stephan over there deserves to know?"

"Edward…his name is Edward," I whisper quietly.

"So I can tell him?"

"No!"

'Bella, really, what is going on here? You're a vampire? How?" said Edward, stepping toward Damon and I hesitantly.

"She died with my dear brother Stephan's blood in her, easy as pie," cam Damon's snarky reply, earning a glare from me.

"You _what?_ I thought I told you to stay out of trouble Bella!" Edward yelled.

Damon snorted, "Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen"

Something seemed to click in Alice's head before she jumped up, "So you _did_ die_!_ When you jumped off the cliff!"

Damon looked at me, shocked, and said, "so they really know _nothing?_" which caused all eyes to be on me as I shook my head.

"That wasn't Bella jumping off the cliff… it was her doppelganger," Damon said slowly.

"Like we would believe that!" yelled Alice, staring daggers at me.

"Would you believe me if I said I have her in the trunk of my car right now?"

"Damon! You can't _do_ that! She's a person!" I yelled at him, yanking his car keys from his pocket and storming outside into the rainy night, as he yelled behind me "a very _crazy_ person!"

As I opened the trunk I noticed everyone had come outside to witness what they most likely believed to be a hoax. A scream echoed throughout the car when I opened it to reveal…me… in Grecian style clothing, with arms and legs bound together, as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, meet crazy-pants" said Damon from beside me, and pulled her out from the trunk to face the Cullen's.


End file.
